Interrogatoire
by Tanutwo
Summary: Alors que Kensi subit un interrogatoire, elle n'espère qu'une chose... Que Deeks vienne la sauver.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je vous poste un OS en deux parties. **

**Alors, je vais être franche, cet OS n'a qu'un but : mettre en avant le côté Badass de notre agent féminin adoré, j'ai nommé Kensi ! Lool**

**Je mets le rating T pour la violence donc méfiez-vous ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Un nouveau choc s'abattit sur la pommette droite de la jeune femme. Une douleur intense et aigüe se fit immédiatement ressentir.

\- Où sont-ils ?

La voix grave et posée de l'homme ne correspondait pas du tout à la violence avec laquelle il donnait ses coups.

\- Alors ? Vous vous décidez à parler ou on y retourne ?

Il paraissait bien trop calme. Trop sûr de lui. Trop organisé… Un expert dans son domaine.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils se cachent, fatigua-t-elle.

L'Agent Kensi Blye était épuisée. Épuisée de subir. Épuisée de résister. Mais surtout épuisée d'attendre.

« T'en fais pas, Kens', on viendra te chercher ». Voilà ce que lui avait promis l'Agent Marty Deeks. Seulement, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle espérait le voir débarquer. Mais rien….

\- Vous êtes une sacrée bonne menteuse, siffla l'homme d'un air admirateur. Mais je sais que vous détenez les informations qu'il me faut. Je ne vous lâcherai pas. Et même si cela doit prendre toute la nuit, je finirai par obtenir ce que je souhaite.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Les palpitations de son cœur s'emballèrent. Les mains attachées dans le dos et les bras enserrés par un « gorille », elle ne pouvait rien tenter pour s'échapper de ce calvaire. S'il voulait la tabasser toute la nuit il le pourrait facilement…

\- Faites donc, s'entendit-elle répondre.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de la personne en face d'elle. Mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'était également le cas. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ? Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que cela cesse. Et au lieu de ça, elle lui offrait l'occasion de continuer.

Fichu caractère qu'elle avait là.

Kensi faisait passer la sécurité des personnes recherchées avant la sienne. C'était inconscient de sa part. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle vit l'homme se retourner et se diriger vers une petite table. Une pochette était posée dessus. Et il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions, la jeune femme savait pertinemment ce qu'elle contenait et qu'elle n'apprécierait probablement pas les prochaines heures.

\- Sachez que je n'ai aucun scrupule à torturer des femmes, l'informa-t-il en dépliant la pochette.

L'Agent du Ncis se raidit. Instinctivement, elle essaya de bouger.

\- Arrête ça ! Ordonna l'homme qui la maintenait en raffermissant violemment sa prise autour d'elle.

Kensi cessa aussitôt de bouger. Pétrifiée. Les membres de son corps se mirent à trembler. Une chaleur brûlante la parcouru tandis que son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse affolante.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse en premier. Ensuite, elle pourrait réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette situation.

Mais son bourreau ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un couteau à dents de scie à la main, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, la prévint-il en lui mettant l'instrument de torture sous les yeux. Où sont-ils ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots de manière lente. Comme s'il souhaitait que la jeune femme les imprime.

La respiration de Kensi s'intensifia. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir. Elle s'était toujours vu mourir d'une blessure par balle… Ou mieux de vieillesse. Mais pas torturée jusqu'à épuisement. Et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas de penser au pire, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, lâcha-t-elle en plantant ses yeux vairons dans les siens avec défi.

Quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir dignement et assumer ses choix. Elle ne lui montrerait certainement pas qu'il avait une chance d'obtenir des aveux de sa part.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, haussa-t-il les épaules.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il frappa.

Kensi hoqueta sous le choc de la douleur. Son épaule droite était en feu. Elle sentait déjà le liquide chaud se reprendre sur son pull et dégouliner le long de son bras. Sa respiration –qui avait d'abord était coupée- était maintenant saccadée et irrégulière. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Une brume obstruait sa vision. Son esprit essayait d'échapper à sa manière à ce calvaire.

\- Cette lame mesure dix centimètres, apprit-il en relevant la tête de la jeune femme avec sa main libre afin d'y croiser son regard.

Le couteau toujours ancré dans l'épaule de l'agent, il entreprit une légère rotation qui arracha un cri de souffrance à sa captive.

\- Et je sais ce qu'elle vous fait endurer en ce moment, continua-t-il. Mais vous pouvez tout arrêter si vous me dîtes où se cachent Monsieur et Madame Karlz.

Pendant un bref instant, la proposition fut terriblement alléchante… Et la fédérale faillit succomber. Mais c'était contraire à son éthique. Son devoir était de protéger ces personnes même si cela devait lui en coûter la vie.

Elle resta donc silencieuse, autant que la douleur le lui permettait. Et baissa tristement le regard.

\- Vous êtes butée, soupira-t-il en enlevant brusquement la lame de son épaule.

Le corps de la jeune brune se contracta instantanément et elle serra les dents afin d'étouffer au maximum ses gémissements. Elle ne souhaitait plus crier –même si cela faisait souvent du bien au moral. Non. Elle se contenterait d'encaisser aussi longtemps que son corps tiendrait le choc.

L'homme qui la tenait ne mollissait pas et resserrait son étreinte à chaque contraction comme par peur qu'elle essaye d'agir. Et c'était très bien joué de sa part car en effet, l'agent du Ncis n'attendait que ça. Un moment opportun pour s'échapper.

\- Prenez ça comme vous voulez, indiqua le bourreau en nettoyant le couteau avec le haut de Kensi, mais vous me paraissez trop intelligente pour mourir ainsi. Je ne remets pas en doute votre courage mais il faut être sacrément stupide pour se laisser abîmer de la sorte.

Il attendait une réponse. Kensi Blye en avait la certitude. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Que oui, elle était stupide ? Que oui, elle se considérait comme intelligente ? Que non, elle ne manquait pas de courage ? Qu'elle attendait simplement qu'on vienne la délivrer ?

Aucune de ces réponses n'étaient les bonnes. Il fallait simplement qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne la forcerait à parler.

\- Torturez-moi. Tuez-moi. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, lâcha-t-elle entre deux étranglements. Vous ne saurez jamais où ils se trouvent.

Un rire effrayant sortit subitement de la gorge de son bourreau. Il alla reposer délicatement le couteau avant de se retourner vers elle, un petit chalumeau à la main.

\- Donc, vous êtes stupide, déclara-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Les yeux de Kensi exprimèrent aussitôt toute la frayeur qui l'habitait. Son esprit réfléchissait à une vitesse affolante. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour l'arrêter. Et vite. De toutes les techniques de tortures, c'était celle qu'elle appréhendait le plus –après la noyade.

\- Vous ne ferez pas ça, affirma-t-elle soudainement.

Le regard intrigué de son tortionnaire la fixa.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Il me suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton, le désigna-t-il, pour que les flammes viennent lécher votre corps.

Ca, la jeune femme le savait… Et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les actions de cet homme. Mais il fallait qu'elle tente.

\- Parce que je suis collée à votre homme de main, informa-t-elle. Si vous me brûlez, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous le brûliez lui aussi. Vous ne prendrez certainement pas le risque qu'il relâche sa prise et que je puisse m'enfuir.

Aux traits étonnés du visage qu'il avait, Kensi savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Mais elle ne montra pas pour autant son soulagement. Il avait d'autres projets en tête et cela se confirma quand elle le vit reposer le chalumeau. Cependant, cela lui avait fait gagner quelques minutes de répit. Et surtout, cela laissait le temps à son équipe de la retrouver.

\- Vous avez raison, la félicita-t-il. J'ai bluffé. Mais que serait un grand joueur de poker s'il ne savait pas le faire ?

Cette interrogation ne méritait aucune réponse. Mais, cela lui apprenait qu'il jouait au poker. Il venait donc de lui fournir un indice sur son identité. La question était de savoir s'il en avait conscience ou s'il l'avait fait exprès.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de nouveau d'elle, la pièce commença à tanguer dangereusement. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit mais ses forces s'amenuisaient vertigineusement. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Petit début mais je ne voulais pas mettre un OS trop long... et puis, vous aurez un peu de suspens comme ça xD **

**Je posterai la suite dans les jours qui viennent ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine.**

**Tanutwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je ne vais pas faire ma sadique (mouhahaha xD) et je vous poste donc la suite ce soir. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, fav et follows (aussi bien en histoire, qu'en auteur). Ca fait toujours plaisir :)**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

**Comme pour l'autre, méfiez-vous de la violence ;)**

* * *

Quand l'Agent Blye rouvrit les yeux, elle était désormais allongée sur une table en ferraille, maintenue fermement par des cordages qui lui entaillaient les poignets et les chevilles. Sont haut lui avait été retiré, la laissant en soutien-gorge. Aussitôt, un sentiment de peur traversa son corps, la faisait frissonner. Elle devait l'admettre. Elle était littéralement effrayée.

Plusieurs questions la préoccupaient. Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui avaient-ils enlevé son haut ?

Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps… La jeune femme secoua la tête. Penser à ça allait l'obséder et la terroriser. Des situations délicates, elle en avait vécu… Et elle avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Mais là. Là c'était différent. Différent mais surtout inenvisageable. Il était difficile pour elle de le concevoir, de l'imaginer et de l'accepter.

Le claquement d'une porte, suivit d'un courant d'air la fit greloter violemment. Et la sensation du froid parcourant sa peau ne fut pas la seule fautive.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Instinctivement, elle essaya de tirer sur ses liens. En vain.

Jamais l'Agent Blye n'aurait pensé un jour ressentir avec autant d'intensité les battements de son propre cœur. Il lui en faisait presque mal. A tel point, qu'il aurait explosé si cela avait été une bombe. Kensi aurait pu le parier.

\- Remise de vos émotions ? Demanda son ex-tortionnaire alors qu'il se figeait au niveau de ses pieds.

Elle releva très légèrement la tête dans le but de l'apercevoir et le fixa durement. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa question était sérieuse ou s'il plaisantait. Cependant, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- On vous a mise à l'aise, crut bon d'ajouter celui qui l'avait maintenu pendant qu'elle se faisait ruer de coups.

Il venait de se positionner à côté de son chef et la frénésie de ses yeux parcourant son corps à moitié dénudé ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de stresse de Kensi.

Elle aurait voulu leur ordonner d'arrêter tout ça. Les informer que cela ne ferait qu'alourdir les charges détenues contre eux. Mais rien ne sortait.

Elle était paralysée. Et totalement apeurée.

\- Vous êtes peut-être plus disposée à parler maintenant ?

Cette fois, l'ironie se fit clairement entendre dans sa voix. Il prenait son pied et ne s'en cachait pas.

\- Enfoiré, souffla Kensi entre ses dents.

Jurer. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour tenter de se calmer. Cela ne la libérait pas physiquement mais mentalement ça lui faisait du bien. Certes, le bien-être était vraiment minime mais c'était toujours bon à prendre dans une telle situation. Et un peu de courage supplémentaire n'était pas exclu.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ? On n'a pas très bien entendu, informa-t-il en souriant faussement.

Kensi hésita. Elle pouvait soit parler plus fort, soit lui dire ce qu'elle lui avait déjà déclaré : qu'elle ne lui fournirait aucune information. Dans les deux cas, elle était foutue.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, lâcha-t-elle plus distinctement.

Ok. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était terrorisée. Terriblement même. Mais le soulagement qu'elle éprouva après l'énonciation de cette phrase, ne fut comparable à aucune autre satisfaction.

Malheureusement, la réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre et la fit vite déchanter.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec nous Agent Blye ! Ici, nous ne sommes pas en mauvaise posture. Nous pouvons vous faire tout ce que nous voulons. Vous êtes vulnérable et affaiblie. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on va seulement vous détailler du regard et vous menacer sans jamais passer à l'acte ?

Ces propos ne firent qu'accélérer le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle redoutait sérieusement la suite des évènements.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que je suis capable de vous infliger.

_Oh que si_, pensa immédiatement Kensi en réprimant une grimace de douleur dû à son épaule lancinante.

Il dut sans apercevoir car il enchaina.

\- Vous vous éviterez beaucoup de souffrance si vous nous dîtes où ils se trouvent.

Elle frémit. Mais ne dit rien. Le sachant déjà pertinemment.

Il souffla de mécontentement.

\- Garder le silence, ne vous aidera pas.

Elle détourna simplement le regard. Il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Cependant, elle avait été entraînée à ne pas compromettre sa mission. Ce qui signifiait que son esprit était conditionné pour se fermer et ne rien dévoiler. Et tant pis, si elle devait souffrir pour ça. C'était son devoir.

\- Si je n'arrive pas à faire sortir les réponses de votre bouche, peut-être que j'arriverai à en faire sortir des cris.

Contournant la table, il se dirigea vers son associé qui s'était mis en retrait.

Des chuchotements parvinrent à ses oreilles mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs phrases.

L'estomac de la jeune femme se noua nerveusement. Ne plus les avoir en visuel était bien plus angoissant que parler « torture » avec son bourreau. Pendant qu'il lui parlait, ni lui, ni son collègue n'agissaient.

Quand il revint dans son champ de vision, elle s'aperçut que son acolyte l'avait suivi et qu'il se tenait droit derrière. Le chalumeau dans les mains.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive tout en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements.

\- Il y a deux manières de procéder. Soit vous nous dîtes ce qu'on veut savoir, soit nous vous brûlons vos jolies petites hanches jusqu'à obtention des informations.

Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement. Il n'allait certainement pas apprécier ses prochaines paroles tout comme elle n'allait pas apprécier les prochaines minutes.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien.

L'homme contourna la table contrairement à son partenaire qui restait au niveau de ses pieds et continuait à la détailler, un sourire victorieux et sadique aux lèvres. Nul doute qu'il n'attendait que le feu vert pour démarrer. Cela la rendait nerveuse, angoissée et mal à l'aise.

\- Dîtes-nous où ils se trouvent et je vous promets que ni lui, ni moi ne vous toucherons, proposa-t-il en s'arrêtant du côté droit de sa captive.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de détourner la tête.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son bourreau s'éloigner tandis que son associé prenait place à ses côtés.

Ses yeux commencèrent à rougir et les larmes menaçaient à tout instant de couler. C'en était vraiment trop. C'était une journée qu'elle ne souhaitait plus jamais revivre… A condition que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Et si par miracle, elle y survivait, elle ferait vraiment mais alors vraiment tout pour l'oublier.

\- Clive, entendit-elle l'autoriser.

Elle ferma les paupières et se crispa. Attendre. C'était l'attente qui la tuait. Elle ne voulait pas voir le moment où il presserait le bouton.

Puis, elle sentit. La chaleur. Brûlante. Mordante. Etouffante. Et surtout la douleur implacable que celle-ci générait.

Elle réussit à tenir quelques secondes. Sans rien dire. Les mâchoires obstinément closes... Puis la tension mêlée à la douleur explosa.

Et elle hurla.

Elle hurla à pleins poumons. Se débattant avec férocité dans l'espoir d'échapper à la morsure du chalumeau. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, se fut s'abimer et s'épuiser inutilement.

Les larmes avaient désormais envahie son visage déformant ses traits habituellement rieur et serein. L'odeur de sa propre chair brûlée lui était insoutenable. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter… A part peut-être.

\- Attendez, murmura-t-elle soudainement. Je vais vous dire où ils se trouvent.

Le chalumeau s'arrêta aussitôt. Procurant un moment de répit au corps secoué de spasmes de la brune. La sensation de picotement sur ses hanches était toujours terrible mais beaucoup plus gérable psychologiquement et physiquement.

\- Enfin une sage décision, Mademoiselle Blye, confia le chef.

Kensi renifla. Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là. Mais la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle, c'était de leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitaient … Quitte à ne pas dire toute la vérité.

\- Ils sont … Ils sont…

Elle faisait passer cette phrase sur le compte de l'hésitation. Tel un suspect qui ne saurait plus quoi dire pour s'en sentir. Mais cela lui fournissait surtout du temps pour trouver une région plausible à dire.

\- Oui ? Ils sont …? L'encouragea l'homme.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse une ville. Et vite.

\- Ils sont dans la vi…

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à être étonnée. Les deux hommes semblaient aussi surpris qu'elle.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que ses ravisseurs avaient un patron et que ce dernier s'impatientait.

Mais un profond soulagement l'envahit quand elle entendit et vit ses coéquipiers, armes aux poings, et les menaçant pour qu'ils s'écartent de la table sur laquelle elle était enchainée.

Elle ne leur dirait pas, mais elle avait perdu espoir de les voir débarquer. A vrai dire, elle n'avait plus eu confiance de peur de se faire de faux espoirs… Mais, ils étaient là. Enfin.

\- Agents fédéraux, annonça Callen.

\- Personne ne bou…Kensi ! Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Deeks en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'il rangeait son arme dans son étui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu vas bien ?

Toujours en larmes, elle hocha la tête en signe de négation. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Sa blessure au niveau de l'épaule ne cessait de saigner –lui procurant de sérieux vertiges- et elle devait avoir des brûlures sévères aux niveaux des hanches qui la laisseraient marquée à jamais. Alors, non, elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout même.

Elle devait être en mauvaise état et faire peine à voir avec le visage tuméfié. Cependant, elle était en vie.

\- Ok, articula-t-il difficilement en voyant l'état de sa partenaire. Attends, je vais t'enlever ça.

Doucement, il entreprit de couper les liens qui la maintenaient collée à cette maudite table et défit sa veste une fois ceci fait.

\- Tiens, la couvrit-il.

Il lui sourit gentiment. De façon rassurante. Presque avec pitié. Mais la jeune femme savait très bien qu'au fond de lui, il était inquiet.

Elle tenta de se redresser péniblement avant que la main ferme du surfeur ne l'arrête.

\- Restes couchée. Tes blessures ont l'air… plutôt grave. Et douloureuses.

Elle reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas tort. D'autant qu'elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie. L'adrénaline s'estompant, elle avait épuisé son quota d'énergie à garder ses lèvres scellées.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

\- Pour la veste ? Oh ce n'est rien. Tu iras la mettre au pressing avant de me la rendre, essaya-t-il de la détendre.

Elle décrocha un timide sourire. Son coéquipier était vraiment… exaspérant.

\- Pour… tout.

Kensi évita soigneusement son regard. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans la meilleure des positions. La sensation d'être une petite chose fragile, lui déplaisait fortement. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Et encore moins devant lui.

Cependant, Deeks s'en aperçut. Et une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge. Il détestait la voir dans un tel état. Et surtout d'imaginer les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer avant qu'ils ne la trouvent.

\- Hé Kens', lui prit-il le menton. C'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

\- Hum, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Les secours ne devraient plus tarder, lui indiqua-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

Elle n'osa pas faire de geste, de peur d'amplifier la douleur déjà existante.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non…

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

\- Ok, n'insista-t-il.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

Surpris, Deeks la détailla du regard. _Pas pour l'instant. _Cela signifiait qu'elle avait assez confiance pour se livrer à lui dans un avenir proche. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais venant de Kensi, c'était un grand pas qu'elle faisait vers lui.

\- Encore trop tôt ? Lui sourit-il.

\- Encore trop tôt, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**Bon, je vous avouerai qu'en la relisant, je me suis dis que la fin était vraiment... frustrante ! Oui, je m'étonne moi-même par moment xD Du coup, il se peut que je fasse une suite beaucoup plus "guimauve" avec Deeks et Kensi. Enfin, j'attends vos retours avant de me lancer dans un tel projet. Savoir si oui ou non, vous ressentez comme moi ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Tanutwo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai fait une suite à cet OS (qui du coup, n'en est plus un) et vous la livre donc. Vous verrez qu'une suite sera de nouveau postée après ce chapitre ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, fav et follows :) Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire que ses écrits sont appréciés. **

**Silver : Merci beaucoup et c'est très gentille à toi de t'être manifesté ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)**

**larosedesombres : Avant toute chose, j'adore ton nom de guest ! Lol Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite sera assez fluffy pour toi ^^ **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Tout juste sortie de l'hôpital, Kensi avait accepté à contre cœur –et par menace du personnel médical de la garder- de se laissait ramener chez elle par Deeks. Non pas, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour conduire mais elle se doutait qu'il ferait attention sur la route et qu'il tenterait de glaner les informations qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir quand elle se trouvait en « alitement forcé ». Chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui raconter. D'autant plus, qu'il avait vu son corps meurtri et brûlé et qu'il devait se douter de ce qui s'était produit.

Elle était restée à l'hôpital un peu plus de deux semaines afin de se remettre de ses blessures et il lui tardait donc de retrouver ses affaires, sa petite vie ainsi qu'un peu de solitude. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait prit sur elle pour se montrer forte et ne pas dévoiler à son équipe ainsi qu'au psy qui l'avait évalué, combien cette épreuve l'avait affecté. Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se cacher très longtemps. Aussi était-elle heureuse à l'idée de retourner dans son appartement. Loin du regard des autres. Et de leurs jugements.

\- Taxi Deeks à votre service, se gara-t-il devant elle. Prête à être déposée loin d'ici Mademoiselle ?

Attendant sur le parking, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à la remarque de son coéquipier.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, s'assit-elle sur le siège passager.

Il l'observa, une lueur d'inquiétude et d'admiration dans le regard. Cette femme venait de subir un véritable calvaire et la seule chose qui l'importait, c'était de quitter l'hôpital. Souhait, dont elle lui avait fait part, trois jours après son admission et dont elle s'était vu refuser la demande.

\- Ca va ? T'es bien installée ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas être maternée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait que le trajet soit le plus agréable possible. D'autant que connaissant l'issue de « cette balade », il se doutait qu'elle protesterait haut et fort.

\- Oui.

Cette simple réponse brève ne réussit pas à le convaincre.

\- Tu veux que je t'incline un peu le siège ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Tu veux que je mette la clim' ?

Il vit son visage se fermer et l'entendit souffler d'agacement.

\- Deeks, démarre ! Lâcha-t-elle durement.

Ok. Le ton était donné. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et à se laisser aller.

\- C'est toi qui commande, tourna-t-il la tête pour faire face à la route.

Voyant qu'il était froissé, l'agent féminin se mordit la lèvre de remords. Il essayait d'être gentil et prévenant, et elle, elle l'envoyait balader. Cependant, c'était sans nul doute le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Deeks, désolée, se radoucit-elle. C'est juste… C'est juste que j'ai hâte de retrouver mon chez moi. Tu peux comprendre, non ?

Il marqua un stop tout en faisant une légère grimace. Mimique qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse.

\- Rien.

\- Si. Tu as fait cette grimace que tu fais habituellement quand je dis quelque chose qui ne faut pas.

Il répondit par un petit rire gêné tout en faisant mine de se concentrer sur la route. Mieux valait repousser ses foudres de quelques minutes. Et au vu du trajet, il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne la situation.

\- Deeks ! Haussa-t-elle la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Il mit son clignotant et s'engagea sur le grand boulevard, n'osant pas regarder sa partenaire dont il savait ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tourné là ? Mon appartement est à l'opposé ! Ne me dis pas que…. Non, on va chez toi ! S'offusqua-t-elle. C'est ça ?

Il se pinça les lèvres. Comment lui avouer qu'il avait comploté derrière son dos, sans la décevoir ou l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

\- Deeks répond ! Tu ne me conduis pas chez moi mais chez toi ?

\- Désolé, parla-t-il calmement dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Ordre d'Hetty.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter, hocha-t-elle la tête de mécontentement. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne veut pas que tu restes seule. Tout comme chacun de nous, fit-il allusion à Sam et Callen.

\- Je vais bien.

En toute logique, il lui aurait répondu _je sais_, ou encore _je te crois_. Son rôle de coéquipier était de la soutenir. Mais pas dans ce contexte. Approuver ses dires ne ferait que la renforcer dans son idée de refouler ses sentiments. C'aurait donc été hypocrite de lui dire de tels mots après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Aussi décida-t-il d'être franc. Quitte à la bousculer émotionnellement.

\- Non, déclara-t-il fermement.

Surprise, cette dernière fronça des sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans celui étonné de la jeune femme.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, affirma-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu vas bien après ce que ces types t'ont fait subir. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu vas bien après avoir passé dix-sept jours à l'hôpital dont quatre en soins intensifs. Je ne te crois pas.

La stupéfaction laissa place à la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Se braqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que je te connais. Et que je sais ce que tu as pu traverser.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder à travers sa vitre et avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Personne ne peut.

\- Tu oublies que moi aussi j'ai été torturé. Et qu'en plus, tu m'as de nouveau abandonné à leurs mains alors que je pensais que tu étais venue pour me sortir de cet enfer.

Les traits du visage de Kensi changèrent subitement et elle le fixa pleine de culpabilité. Elle se rappelait très bien de cette mission cauchemardesque et notamment de la période difficile que ce dernier avait connu après les événements.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? Répéta-t-il. Bon dieu Kens', c'est exactement la même chose ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'ai pas ma force de caractère ? Que ça ne m'a pas fait mal de montrer mes faiblesses à l'équipe ? Que je ne me suis pas remis en cause ? Que je ne me suis pas demandé si j'étais un assez bon flic pour continuer alors que je me suis jeté volontairement dans la gueule du loup pour sauver un homme qui ne pouvait pas m'encadrer ? C'est exactement la même chose Kensi ! Réitéra-t-il. Sauf qu'à l'inverse de toi, j'ai compris que je m'en sortirai mieux en parlant et en extériorisant mes sentiments.

\- Justement, je suis différente Deeks, lui rappela-t-elle. Parler, c'est ton domaine. Pas le mien.

Conscient que c'était un début d'aveu, le lieutenant de police attrapa les mains la brune. Autant pour lui manifester sa réelle présence que son soutien tout entier. Il devait par tous les moyens lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et surtout qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sans aucune retenue.

Ce geste, si anodin, déstabilisa pourtant Kensi. Elle avait essayé de contenir ses larmes quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas seule avant un certain temps. Et la meilleure solution qui s'était offerte à elle, avait été de s'énerver. Mais comment pouvait-elle le repousser désormais ? Il la connaissait bien plus qu'elle ne le connaissait.

\- Kensi, l'entendit-elle rompre le silence qui s'installait. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas. Et mon regard envers toi ne changera pas. Tu as pu duper les autres et le psy mais moi tu n'y arriveras pas. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortira de cette merveilleuse bouche et ne me choquera. Crois-moi, tu resteras à jamais ma petite fougère.

Le fin sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, le conforta dans l'hypothèse qu'il arriverait à ses fins.

\- Idiot, lui donna-t-elle un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Hé, s'indigna-t-il. J'essaie juste de t'aider. Si tu veux un sac pour te défouler, tu n'as qu'à demander. J'en installerai un dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Dépêches-toi de reprendre la route Deeks, se contenta-t-elle d'ordonner en un sourire amusé mais reconnaissant.

* * *

**Comme vous vous en doutez, la suite se déroulera chez Deeks ;) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que cette suite ne vous déçoit pas ^^**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Alors, avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, fav et follows. **

**Larosedesombres : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que la fin te donnera de nouveau l'envie de revenir lire la suite ;) **

**Silver : Merci beaucoup :) Pour Kensi, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu le découvriras mais tu peux garder espoir :P**

**Autre fait, les données sur mon ancien pc étant irrécupérables, pour celles ou ceux qui attendaient la suite d'Un défi osé ou encore d'A toute épreuve, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage de recommencer à les réécrire tout en complétant ce qui me manquait. Mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour (très très lointain), je m'y remettrai. **  
**Je tiens aussi à dire que je finirai Désenchantement avant d'attaquer Internement. Il est très difficile psychologiquement d'écrire les deux en parallèle... à moins de devenir folle xD Donc, je recommencerai la réécriture d'Internement une fois que Désenchantement sera finie. **

**Voilà pour les nouvelles, et maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que Kensi avait élu domicile forcé chez Deeks. Si la première nuit avait été légèrement agitée, la deuxième avait été bénéfique. Deeks lui avait garanti qu'il veillait sur elle et elle le croyait sans aucune retenue. Il était au petit soin, toujours à s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Sentir une telle force de présence était vraiment réconfortant… et adorable. Et lui faisait du bien.

Encore légèrement assoupie dans le lit, le bruit de son partenaire préparant le petit-déjeuner, convaincu la jeune femme de se lever. Elle savait qu'Hetty lui avait donné des jours afin qu'il reste à ses côtés. Dans le simple but de l'épauler au besoin et de la protéger. Et elle en était vraiment reconnaissante à sa patronne. D'autant que Deeks prenait son rôle très à cœur.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, l'odeur du café lui emplit les narines. De dos, le lieutenant de police ne l'avait pas encore vu. Aussi, décida-t-elle de s'adosser à la rambarde de la porte pour l'observer.

Habillé d'un short à fleur, et d'un t-shirt bleu ample, il s'activait à sortir les aliments du frigo tout en fredonnant une chanson et en bougeant infiniment son bassin en rythme. Ce spectacle la fit doucement rire, l'informant ainsi de sa présence.

\- Ah Kensilina, se retourna-t-il en une pirouette énergique. Déjà réveillée ?

\- Il est plus de dix heures, Deeks, l'informa-t-elle gentiment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif et étonné à l'horloge avant de lui lancer un immense sourire.

\- Un point pour toi, ASKB !

\- ASKB ? Fronça-t-elle des sourcils d'incompréhension.

S'emparant de deux assiettes, il les déposa sur la table et la fixa de son regard amusé.

\- Agent Spécial Kensi Blye, énuméra-t-il tout en reprenant son dressage de table.

\- T'es pas possible, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Tu m'exaspères.

\- C'est ma marque de fabrique.

Elle rigola, à la fois affligée et moqueuse.

\- Ca explique la raison de ta solitude avant d'arriver au Ncis.

Il s'arrêta pour l'observer, le visage étonné.

\- Hahaha très drôle Fern, comprit-il, c'est parce que je le voulais.

L'ambiance « bon enfant » qui régnait se glaça instantanément. Si Deeks ne le remarqua pas de suite, l'attitude fermée de sa partenaire le força à en prendre conscience.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de partenaire ?

\- C'est une question piège ? Se méfia-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Je suis sûr que si.

\- Deeks…

\- Ok, leva-t-il les bras. Si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en suis toujours mieux sorti à travailler seul.

Le regard écarquillé que Deeks reçut, le pressa à préciser :

\- Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse et qu'on fasse équipe.

\- Ca ne te manque pas ?

\- De bosser en vieux loup solitaire ?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Agir comme bon te semble, choisir tes fréquentations, tes lieux de rendez-vous sans avoir à rendre des comptes, ne pas avoir à t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, baissa-t-elle le ton pour ne laisser qu'un murmure. Ne pas avoir à secourir…

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il s'approcha pour s'emparer de ses mains.

\- Hé Kens', la stoppa-t-il. Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix, ok ? Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. C'est vrai qu'au début je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de retravailler en binôme. Surtout avec une femme. Que j'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre. Et qui m'avait d'abord fait mauvaise impression à la salle de sport. Tu avais l'air d'une petite fouineuse qui allait mettre ton nez dans mes affaires. Et puis tu as inventé cette excuse bidon mais fort plausible de photos et là… là, je me suis dis que tu savais y faire et mentir. La preuve, tu avais réussi à me le faire croire. C'est là que je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter l'aventure. Et tu vois, malgré mes craintes, tu as su me montrer que je me trompais et me prouver qu'à deux on était plus fort. Je suis honoré d'être ton partenaire, tu m'entends. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrai te remplacer. Tous les deux, on accomplit des miracles et il n'est pas question que ça change parce que deux connards ont semé le doute dans ton esprit. Tu es un excellent agent. La meilleure que je connaisse. N'en doute jamais.

La respiration coupée par l'émotion, Kensi sentit les battements de son cœur se faire insistant.

\- Deeks…, la gorge nouée, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre face à une telle tirade.

S'apercevant de son embarras, il lâcha ses mains et lui tendit les bras.

\- Viens là.

Elle se laissa volontiers aller à cette étreinte rassurante qui le remerciait sans avoir à dire de mots.

\- On va s'asseoir ?

Sa proposition n'était pas seulement innocente. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Kensi trembloter. Signe que ses sentiments étaient chamboulés.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, se détacha-t-elle.

Il sourit tout en lui désignant d'un signe de tête son salon.

\- Je pensais plus au canapé.

Rassurée qu'il n'envisage pas de manger –car elle était sûre de ne rien réussir à avaler. Elle alla s'asseoir non sans réprimer une petite grimace. Grimace qui n'échappa pas à l'œil protecteur de Deeks.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Le médecin m'a prévenu que ça me tiraillerait encore quelques temps.

\- J'ai vu qu'il t'avait fourni des analgésiques. Tu en veux un ? Commença-t-il à se lever.

\- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête. Ca ira. Il faut juste que je fasse attention à certains mouvements.

Il se rassit, sans en être véritablement convaincu.

\- Et ton épaule ?

\- C'est douloureux mais supportable.

\- Tu dois retourner quand à l'hôpital pour enlever les points ?

Adossée, la jeune femme tourna la tête.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, se justifia-t-il.

\- C'est en bonne voie de guérison Deeks.

Le ton employé montrait qu'elle s'agaçait même si elle faisait de gros effort pour rester aimable.

Un silence suivit les paroles de la brune, provoquant un léger malaise. Le lieutenant de police étudia sa partenaire. D'un regard vide, elle fixait la télé non allumé et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Kensi ?

La voix de Deeks la fit revenir dans le présent. Ne voulant pas le regarder, il s'empara de son menton pour planter son regard dans le sien. Nul doute, à ses yeux humidifiés, qu'elle repensait aux origines de ses blessures.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on discute ?

\- Deeks…

\- Ca fait trois jours. Pour t'aider il faut que je comprenne ce que tu traverses.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi exactement ? S'étrangla-t-elle. A quel point c'était dur à supporter ?

\- Ce serait un bon début.

Devant son air sérieux, la jeune femme souffla nerveusement.

\- Deeks, les confidences ça n'a jamais été mont fort.

\- Je sais.

\- Non tu ne sais pas.

\- Tu te trompes, parla-t-il doucement. Je sais que tu gardes tout pour toi. Mais tu pourrais peut-être faire une entorse dans ta carapace. Pour moi. Pour notre partenariat.

Elle secoua machinalement ses jambes, signe évident de son inconfort.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser ses évènements.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ni ce que je veux.

\- Pourtant, c'est exactement ça.

\- Je souhaite juste te décharger d'un fardeau.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas, Kensi.

\- Sérieusement Deeks, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Jamais.

\- Tu préfères attendre Nate ?

Elle le fixa, dubitative.

\- C'est du chantage ?

\- Non. Mais tu sais qu'Hetty exigera que tu te libères de tes sentiments. Alors soit tu le fais avec moi. Soit tu le fais avec Nate. C'est toi qui décide.

Même si elle n'appréciait pas la conduite de Deeks, la brune savait au fond d'elle-même, qu'il avait raison. Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui raconter.

* * *

**Suite et fin au prochain chapitre ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**A la prochaine,**

**Tanutwo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Voici -enfin- la suite et fin d'Interrogatoire. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows et fav :) **

**Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup de ton avis et contente que tu ais trouvé que Deeks se débrouillait bien :)**

**Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ;)**

**marionNCISlove : Merci beaucoup :) Et tu as donc la suite de la conversation ;)**

**Pour ce chapitre, je pense que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous l'imaginiez. Cependant, après trois jours à vouloir le corriger, j'en suis arrivée à ce final et c'est ainsi que je voyais la "discussion". Enfin, je vous laisse juger et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, l'agent féminin ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-elle lui raconter les heures de calvaires qu'elle avait vécues ? Les doutes qui la rongeaient depuis qu'elle avait été secourue ? Ou bien lui avouer qu'elle n'avait plus cru ni en lui, ni en son équipe. Qu'elle avait même songé à mentir pour mettre fin aux supplices qu'elle subissait. Qu'elle avait voulu mourir… Qu'elle aurait préféré se prendre une balle en pleine tête plutôt que d'avoir été faite prisonniè…

\- Kens' ?

La voix douce de Deeks la força à sortir de ses pensées. Le regard vide, elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Au vu de son visage interrogatif, elle avait dû rester silencieuse plusieurs secondes.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Il haussa des épaules, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas poser des questions précises. D'autant qu'il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne détaillait pas et répondait souvent par un _oui_, _non_ ou _je vais bien_.

\- Tout ce que tu te sens prête à me dévoiler, joua-t-il la prudence.

Il vit à son regard que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il s'en voulut de lui imposer ça mais il valait mieux qu'elle en parle d'elle-même.

Kensi souffla de mécontentement intérieurement. En lui posant cette question, elle avait espéré qu'il lui donnerait un fil de départ mais malheureusement, il ne comptait pas la questionner.

A bien y réfléchir, elle trouvait ça attentionné de sa part. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas l'impression de « _subir_ » un deuxième interrogatoire. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas été de la même intensité… physiquement tout du moins. Car mentalement, revivre cette journée lui paraissait quelque chose d'insurmontable. La douleur et les souvenirs étant encore trop présents.

\- Ce n'est pas simple de débuter…

\- Je sais, affirma-t-il gentiment. Je ne te mets pas la pression.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire crispé tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Parler de ses sentiments n'était pas une chose habituelle. Ni une chose qu'elle aimait faire. Mais face à un Deeks rassurant –bien qu'insistant, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était un peu plus à l'aise que si elle avait dû le faire avec Nate. Elle savait pourtant que Nate ne la jugerait pas et qu'il était véritablement à l'écoute. Elle l'appréciait pour ses qualités. Cependant, elle avait vécu tant de choses avec Deeks, qu'elle ne pouvait le décevoir en ne lui accordant pas sa confiance.

\- Ils m'ont eu par surprise, se lança-t-elle dans un murmure.

Alors qu'il s'était juré intérieurement de ne pas l'interrompre, le lieutenant de police ne put s'empêcher de demander des explications.

\- Par surprise ?

Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses mains.

\- Quand tu es arrivé et qu'ils me menaçaient, précisa-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Ils m'avaient coincé par surprise. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière des palettes... Ils sont sortis sans faire de bruits… Et…

Elle s'arrêta pour inspirer un grand coup avant de détourner le regard de contrariété. Regard qui n'échappa pas à Deeks malgré qu'elle ait tenté de le dissimuler derrière ses longs cheveux détachés.

Cependant, il ne dit rien. La vexer à ce moment précis, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Kensi était susceptible et sur la retenue. Il était certain qu'un mot de trop la braquerait.

S'apercevant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas, il prit tout de même la parole.

\- Et tu te rends coupable de ne pas les avoir vus avant qu'ils ne t'immobilisent ? Comprit-il.

Elle approuva d'un faible hochement de tête.

\- Je n'étais pas attentive. Pas assez concentrée… Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Elle détourna complètement la tête, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point cela lui faisait mal d'avoir… échoué. Oui. C'était bien comme ça qu'elle le prenait. Comme un échec. Elle n'avait pas fait son boulot correctement. Elle s'était trompée. Lamentablement. Et elle en avait supporté les conséquences.

\- Tu sais, s'empara-t-il d'une de ses mains pour capter de nouveau son attention, ça arrive à tout le monde de commettre une erreur. Tu n'es pas infaillible. Et encore moins face à deux hommes prêts à tout pour t'avoir.

Elle pinça des lèvres en fronçant les sourcils de culpabilité. Elle se fichait –jusqu'à un certain point, des tortures qu'ils lui avaient infligés. C'était une chose pour laquelle elle avait été entraînée. Non. Ce qu'elle n'acceptait vraiment pas, c'était d'avoir mis en danger son équipe. Et surtout son coéquipier.

\- Une erreur qui aurait pu me coûter la vie, Deeks… Ou la tienne, baissa-t-elle le ton.

Elle avait presque soufflé ces derniers mots mais Kensi était certaine qu'il les avait entendus. Plaçant ses prunelles dans celles de son partenaire, le regard septique que ce dernier lui lançait le lui confirma.

\- Comment tu peux penser à moi, alors que c'est toi qui t'es faite torturer ? Demanda-t-il, le timbre de voix légèrement cassé.

_Attachée solidement sur une chaise en bois, la jeune femme attendait avec appréhension –et le souffle court, que le dirigeant de son enlèvement lui adresse la parole. _

_Positionné devant elle, il avait les bras croisés contre son torse et l'observait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _

_\- Agent Kensi Blye du Ncis, déclara-t-il avec lenteur. Merveilleuse prise. Je suis celui qui vous interrogera et qui exigera des réponses._

_Avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoique ce soit ou qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, un coup de poing aussi violent que puissant s'abattit sur sa tempe droite. Etonnée, elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Sa vision se troubla et elle sentit son crâne tambouriner dangereusement. _

_\- Les présentations étant faites, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous frapper plus fortement si je n'obtiens pas les informations que je souhaite. _

_Encore secouée, la jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de réadapter sa vue. Le ton était donné. Il savait frapper et il ne lui restait plus qu'à encaisser suffisamment longtemps pour laisser le temps à son équipe d'arriver. _

_\- Vous vous souvenez sûrement de Monsieur et Madame Karlz ? _

_\- Absolument pas. _

_Un nouveau coup lui fendit la lèvre, l'obligeant à cracher le sang qui s'était engouffré dans sa bouche._

_\- Je suis sûr que si. Vous les avez aidés à disparaitre en leur fournissant de nouvelles identités. Cependant, ils m'ont volé un document important et je souhaite le récupérer. _

_Kensi se souvenait parfaitement de ce couple. Ils n'avaient pas été les plus honnêtes mais ayant fourni des indices menant à l'arrestation d'un dangereux terroriste, l'état leur avait créé de nouveaux papiers. Pour une nouvelle vie. _

_\- Peut-être que je m'en rappelle mais je ne sais pas pour autant où ils se cachent. Une fois qu'ils obtiennent leurs nouvelles identités, ce n'est plus de notre ressort. _

_Le mensonge n'était qu'à moitié faux. Ils avaient eu ordre de garder contact avec les autorités pour éviter de retomber dans le vandalisme. Et donc elle savait où ils habitaient. _

_\- Ou bien, il faut peut-être juste vous rafraîchir la mémoire._

_Il cogna. Durement. Du côté gauche. A l'opposé de sa première frappe. _

_Sous la violence du choc, son corps fut emmené vers le sol. Sans aucun moyen pour se retenir, sa tête et son bras droit amortirent la chute. La forçant à serrer les dents de douleur. _

_Avant qu'elle ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, elle sentit deux mains puissantes la relever. Elle entendit un léger craquement et comprit que le bois de la chaise avait cédé en constatant que la pression à son poignet droit était moins forte. _

_\- Lèves-là et tiens-là._

_Encore sonnée, elle vit qu'on la détachait totalement avant de lui lier les bras dans le dos. Aussitôt fait, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des bras puissants l'enserrèrent. L'immobilisant. _

_\- Alors, reprit-il la discussion comme si de rien n'était, les souvenirs ont été remis en place ? Vous vous souvenez de leur adresse désormais ? _

_Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais elle s'obligea à garder contenance. _

_\- Ne cherchez pas, je ne vous dirai rien. _

_Il ricana. D'une manière qui lui glaça le sang. _

_\- Vous savez, je commence à me dire qu'on aurait dû embarquer votre petit blond avec nous. Je suis sûre qu'en vous menaçant, il nous aurait suivit docilement. Et j'aurai pu avoir un bon moyen de pression. J'ai fait l'erreur de vous sous-estimer. _

_Son esprit se tourna aussitôt vers Deeks. Il avait déjà vécu la torture et en aucun cas, elle n'aurait voulu qu'il la subisse de nouveau. Il en avait trop souffert la première fois. Elle se surprit à remercier intérieurement ses deux abrutis de l'avoir mal jugé. Au moins, il ne se trouvait pas avec elle…_

\- Hé Kens', tu es toujours avec moi ?

La sensation des doigts de Deeks sur son épaule la fit tressauter. Reprenant conscience de la réalité, elle planta son regard humide dans celui inquiet du surfeur. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que des larmes avaient dévalé ses joues, pendant qu'elle se rejouait la scène dans sa tête.

\- Hé.

Il lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort et pour lui prouver qu'il ne la quittait pas et qu'elle pouvait se confier.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait.

Il avait les lèvres pincées par l'angoisse. Dieu qu'il détestait la voir comme ça. Cependant, son angoisse était mitigée. Elle pleurait. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle relâchait enfin la pression et s'autorisait à montrer ses sentiments. Même si visiblement, ça n'avait pas été voulu, c'était un bon début.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, secoua-t-elle la tête. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tout ce que j'ai enduré, c'est de ma faute. Uniquement de ma faute. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser que s'ils t'avaient eu, tu aurais subi la même chose… Et que j'en aurai été la principale responsable, s'étrangla-t-elle.

Cette révélation le déstabilisa et il resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à qu'elle s'en veuille pour quelque chose qui ne s'était même pas produit. La discussion dans la voiture du retour de l'hôpital prit tout un sens. Elle s'était braquée quand il avait dit que c'était lui qui ne voulait pas de partenaire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Son malaise avait dû s'agrandir en supposant que par sa faute –la faute de sa partenaire, il aurait pu se faire également torturer.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas eu, Kensi, parla-t-il doucement. Il ne faut pas que tu penses à ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire mais plutôt à ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi. Moi, j'aurai supporté. Et encore plus si ça avait été pour les empêcher de te faire du mal. Tu m'entends ? J'aurai préféré qu'ils me questionnent moi, plutôt que toi.

Alors qu'il espérait la rassurer, la brune renifla avant de lui lancer un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu m'en aurais forcément voulu. Même sans me le dire, tes yeux l'auraient avoué pour toi. Ton esprit aurait fait le rapprochement entre la torture et moi… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, Deeks.

Il comprenait son raisonnement. C'était justifié. Mais il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'elle se trompait. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle s'en voulait réellement pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle parlerait des tourments subis. Il avait été loin, très loin de la vérité.

\- Kensi, regarde-moi.

Il avait pensé qu'elle ne le ferait. Mais elle releva la tête, les joues rougies par les larmes.

\- Est-ce que toi tu m'en veux ?

L'éclair d'incompréhension qui passa dans son regard, lui fit comprendre qu'il s'aventurait sur la bonne voie.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Pour t'avoir laissé partir avec eux. Je savais qu'ils ne te prenaient pas juste pour bouclier. Qu'ils allaient te torturer. Et pourtant, je t'ai laissé entre leurs mains.

Les larmes cessèrent, alors qu'elle fronçait des sourcils.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Ils menaçaient de nous tuer tous les deux.

\- Pourtant, je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir trouvé une parade pour te libérer.

\- C'est n'importe quoi Deeks. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du lieutenant de police en entendant ces paroles.

\- Exactement. Je n'y pouvais rien. Et s'il m'avait ordonné de les suivre, je n'aurai également pas eu le choix. Et tu n'aurais rien pu y faire non plus. Certaines choses arrivent par hasard, d'autres non. Être partenaire, c'est traverser les bons moments comme les mauvais. Si on l'avait vécu ensemble, ça n'aurait fait que nous rapprocher. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

\- C'était… épouvantable, Deeks, s'effondra-t-elle en pleurs.

Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Les marques fraiches sur corps étaient là pour en témoigner.

\- Je sais, la prit-il dans ses bras. Mais c'est du passé. Il faut regarder vers l'avenir maintenant.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire. Le sentir si protecteur la réconfortait.

\- Comment ? Callen et Sam ne vont plus me faire con…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, il s'empara de sa tête avec ses mains et l'obligea à lui faire front.

\- Hep là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Callen et Sam savent tous deux ce que tu vaux sur le terrain. Tout comme Hetty d'ailleurs. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est ton retour dans l'équipe une fois que tu seras rétablie. Ok ? Il ne faut pas que tu doutes de tes capacités. On te fait tous confiance.

Doucement, il la sentit approuver de la tête alors qu'elle se blottissait de nouveau contre lui.

\- Merci d'être là, Deeks, renifla-t-elle en se détachant de lui après plusieurs minutes.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les pleurs et les reniflements de la brune.

\- Tu veux un mouchoir ? Attends, ne bouges pas, je vais chercher le paquet, n'attendit-il pas sa réponse.

Il se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard en déposant la boîte sur sa table basse.

\- Je suis désolée, montra-t-elle le t-shirt qu'il portait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour constater qu'elle le lui avait mouillé lors de leur étreinte.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, rassures-toi.

Il s'assit de nouveau à côté d'elle et alluma la télé.

\- Tu pourras juste le rajouter à la note du pressing, poursuivit-il. La veste y est déjà.

Consternée, elle le détailla avant de rigoler doucement quand elle vit son grand sourire moqueur.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot.

\- Que tu vas supporter encore longtemps, partenaire.

Les yeux encore rougis, elle lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule avant de reporter son attention sur la télé.

\- Les vraies housewives, hein ?

\- Je sais que tu regardes en cachette.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Nell.

Son sourire affirma qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Elle m'a dit que vous regardiez ça quand vous avez le cafard.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Donc je laisse ? C'est assez divertissant, je pense.

\- C'est parfait, vint-elle se caler contre son partenaire.

Le sourire de Deeks s'élargit. La relation qu'ils avaient réussi à construire, était plus que du simple partenariat. A la limite d'un couple sans pour autant atteindre le seuil supérieur. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression d'avoir franchit un nouveau cap. Kensi lui avait dévoilé ses craintes et il n'avait pas échoué dans sa tâche de la rassurer. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse. Mais elle irait bien… Il en était persuadé.

* * *

**Et voilà. Le clap clap de fin est arrivé. Alors, vous vous attendiez à ce que Kensi s'inquiète plus pour Deeks que pour elle-même ? Personnellement, c'est comme ça que je la vois. Après tout, elle connaît les risques de son métier. En revanche, je la vois mal vivre le fait de commettre une erreur qui pourrait coûter la vie de quelqu'un. Surtout celle de Deeks ! Lol**

**En ce qui concerne mes autres écrits, la suite de Désenchantement devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. **

**Pour celles et ceux que ça intéressent, je publie en ce moment une fic (bit-lit léger), qui raconte l'histoire de Maggie, une jeune femme au tempérament bien trempée qui doit s'unir à Vince, un beau ténébreux (quoi, on peut rêver ?) pour résoudre une affaire de meurtres. N'hésitez pas à aller voir dans mes publications, elle s'appelle De sang froid ;)**

**Pour Internement, je dois dire que je suis mitigée. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu les photos du 6x22 (ATTENTION SPOILER), mais de ce que j'en vois, Kensi sera une patiente et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle sera en hôpital psy. Oui oui, si vous regardez bien, elle a une allure à faire peur quand elle est assise et porte le même bracelet qu'un autre patient visiblement xD Alors, bon, j'espère que je me trompe car sinon comment faire mieux après ça ? Lool**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, ou de bonnes vacances si c'est le cas et vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

**Tanutwo**


End file.
